


Honeymoon

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: *Even if they both knew their marriage was a fake one, it didn't stop Lucifer to treat his "wife" like a goddess on their honeymoon."





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Even if I'm in Deckerstar hell, I have to admit I have a soft spot for Candystar so have some smutty fluff <3


End file.
